Elphaba's first date
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Elphaba goes on a date with Fiyero against her will.


**Hey people! Please don't kill me for starting another fic. I WILL be getting back to my others. Eventually...**

* * *

"You're kidding." Elphaba gathered up her books and walked out of Doctor Dillamond's classroom. Fiyero followed her.

"I said, will you go on a date with me?"

Elphaba laughed. "Well, at least I've never heard that one before. Points for originality."

Fiyero was confused. No girl had _ever _refused to date him. So what made Elphaba so different? Well…besides the green, that is.

"Aw, come on Elphie! I'm not joking! Why won't you?"

Ignoring him, Elphaba opened her locker and placed her books inside. She slammed it shut and proceeded to head down Crage hall. That annoying Winkie was still following at her heels like a puppy. Groaning, she turned around to face him.

"Oz, Fiyero! If I agree will you stop badgering me?!"

Fiyero was surprised. That was quick.

"Yes…"

"Fine," Elphaba glared at him before heading down the corridor towards the library, leaving a slightly confused Fiyero standing in the middle of the hall.

* * *

"Oooh Elphie! That's so OZMAZING! He asked you out?!"

Elphaba looked up from the book she was reading and shot a pointed look at her roommate.

"Yes, Galinda. He asked me out. However, I am highly skeptical as to whether or not he was joking. So, I have no intention of showing up."

"Elphieeee! You HAVE to show up! This is like…" Galinda gasped dramatically. "Like, your _first _date!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so dramatic?"

The blonde giggled, bouncing up and down on her bed. "Sorry Elphie, I just can't help it! Your very first date!"

Elphaba turned back to her reading. "Glin, I already told you. _I'm not going. _End of story."

Suddenly, Galinda got up from her bed. She walked over to the green girl, stood over her and stared. Elphaba looked up, only to jump back.

"Oz, Galinda! What?!" The blonde continued staring, which was actually scaring her just a little bit. She held her book up protectively.

Galinda raised a finger at Elphaba. "Now listen missy; you are going to show up at that date, and you are _not _gonna blow it off. Is that clear?"

Elphaba laughed; either out of amusement or terror.

"And how do you expect that you'll make me do so?"

The blonde ran over and picked up her training wand. She held it in front of her.

"I'll use this."

"I can use magic just as well, if even better than you." Elphaba said, going back to her reading once again.

"I didn't wanna have to do this, but…" Galinda muttered something inaudible under her breath and pointed her wand at Elphaba.

Elphaba felt a strange tingling at her scalp that continued down to the base of her neck. Warily, she looked up from her book and over at her roommate.

"Galinda, what spell was that?"

Galinda smirked. "You might wanna look in the mirror."

Panicking slightly, Elphaba rushed to the bathroom. Opening the door, she gaped at her reflection.

"Oh. My. Oz." She glanced at her reflection one more time just to be sure that it wasn't just a trick of the light, and stormed out of the bathroom looking slightly murderous.

"Galinda, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Elphaba held her braid, which was now a bright pink. In fact, ALL Elphaba's hair was bright pink. She glared darkly at her roommate.

"Change. It. Back."

Galinda smiled mischievously.

"Only if you agree to go on a date with Fiyero."

Elphaba began to panic slightly. "Galinda! I can't go out of the dorm looking like this!" She grabbed Galinda's arms and pinned her against the wall. "Change it back!"

"Do you promise _not _to back out on your date with Fiyero?"

Elphaba glared daggers at her. However, she was desperate for her hair to return back to normal, and she never heard of a pink-ifying spell, which meant that it was probably a custom spell created by a certain bubbly blonde. Unfortunately, this also meant that she wouldn't be able to reverse it herself unless Galinda gave her the counter-spell. Reluctantly, she released Galinda.

"Fine. Now, can I have my _normal _hair color back?"

"What's the magic word?"

Elphaba looked like she was ready to kill her. "GALINDA!"

"Okay, okay!" Galinda muttered something again, and Elphaba's natural hair color was restored. Elphaba grabbed her braid, to check that her hair was back to normal. She sighed with relief.

Galinda stared at her roommate. She smiled. "Soooo….what are you gonna wear? Something nice I hope."

Elphaba's hands began to glow a faint green. She glared at Galinda.

"Don't _make _me hurt you." Elphaba lunged at her roommate before sitting down on her bed and resuming her reading.

Galinda walked back to head and sat down. Smiling, she put her training wand back on the shelf.

"Well, you're welcome."


End file.
